Unknown Me - Sting Eucliffe Fanfic
by Phoenixxy
Summary: After crossing paths with a peculiar stone, it somehow transports somewhat ordinary Quinn Ayame into an entirely different universe. Only to find out some dark secrets of that very universe. With the help of her new friends from Fairy Tail, she truly will find a whole new 'Quinn Ayame'. Finding her 'Unknown Me'.
1. Chapter 1

My day started off perfectly when pieces of crumpled paper were thrown at me. It got even better when people 'accidentally' push me around.

And y'know what's even better?

Seeing my crush of 3 years flirt with the biggest plastic hoe at school.

What an amazing time I'm having.

I gently closed my locker, ignoring the menacing stares that drilled into my head. Instead, I imagined myself as a Fairy Tail mage, fighting off all evil with magic and saving the day.

Sigh, I wish it was real.

I got to my class and sat at the very back corner, I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. I'm known for my quietness and not-giving-a-fuck personality. I guess that's what people take advantage of, they feel like they're on the top of the world when they're hurting someone weaker than them.

I wished I had magic so I could blast them out of my sight.

But that didn't exist here. It's just an ordinary world, ordinary people, ordinary me. Everything here was normal and nothing was going to change that.

I sighed silently to myself, decided to pay attention in class rather than imagine about unrealistic things.

The final bell rang of the day, signalling the end of the day in hell. I gathered my things as quickly as I could, carefully not bumping into people. Fortunately, I didn't come across the Queen Plastics with their 10 inches of makeup caked on their faces everyday.

Glad my eyes won't be burned in the sight of burning plastic.

Once school was out of sight, I slowed my pace and enjoyed the peaceful surroundings. I lived in a quiet suburb area, everyone knows each other here. There weren't many girls my age, so I was the only one teenager there.

It was a 30 minute walk from my school to home, but I didn't mind. I liked walking, gives me the excuse of saying I already did exercise.

About 20 minutes into the walk, I was getting closer to home. As I was walking, I noticed a shiny object getting closer as I walked. I stopped and crouched down, picking up the object. It was a white, oddly shaped stone. It held a rainbow shine when shown under the light.

It's not like you find this everyday. I thought to myself, deciding to bring it along with me, slipping it into my pocket. After that, it was my usual walk everyday and nothing interesting happened.

Once I arrive home, I notice the place was getting quite messy. To tell you the truth, it was my brother that bought this small house before he passed away. You see, an adoption centre saw me unconcious on the streets when I was 7. A loving family adopted me and had a son of their own. They treated both of us equally and loved us. Unfortunately, my parents had a car accident on their anniversary. The impact killed both of them instantly. My brother became of legal age to take care of me at the time so I didn't have to return to the adoption centre. We moved out of our old family house and he bought a smaller house for the both of us. Another incident happened where he fell off his motorcycle while going to work. I turned 18 when it happened, meaning I had the right to live alone.

Along with a family picture and the smaller house, these were the only things that remind me of my now deceased family.

Placing down my things in my room, I go out to the kitchen. I also noticed the many plates left in the sink. I go around the house and clean up everything; picking dirty laundry, used papers, sweeping the dirt, washing the dishes.

I didn't know living alone could create so much of a mess.

Finishing up with the my cleaning duties, I open one of the cupboards and take out a box filled with cookies. I close the cupboard and went inside my room to do my homework.

"Hmm... Physics essay... English book report..." I whispered to myself while I checked my homework, making sure there.

For the next few hours, I spend it all on finishing my homework, as well as upcoming essays that were due a few months.

What? Better to get them done, then you can do whatever the hell you want!

Somehow I finished everything at exactly 11:55. I stretch my tired arms and massage my tired hands. Looking at the mess infront of me, I cleaned up all the papers and rubbish. I ate another cookie as a little reward to myself for cleaning up everything and finishing all the damn homework.

"Time for some Netflix!" I excitedly whispered yelled to myself, getting my laptop onto my lap and searching on Netflix for TV shows or movies.

I tried to loading up a horror movie, but it kept crashing for some reason. Clicking it continuously, I huff in annoyance and set my laptop aside.

Looking straight up at the ceiling, I place my hands at the back of my head and leaned on my headboard. Will school always be the same? I let out a sad sigh and shook my head, removing negative thoughts in my mind.

My head turns to my left, where my nightstand stood with the weird stone on top. Picking it up gently with my index finger and thumb, I admire the stone. Looking up closely, there were tiny sparkles visible inside the stone. Despite its irregular moon shape, it still was a pretty stone to admire.

All of a sudden, I hear a voice. A fucking voice.

The voice sounded so wise and kind, yet booms with majestically. It mumurs some kind of...chant? I couldn't make out the words well, but the last words it says sends me into a whole other level of what-the-fuck.

"Quinn, it is now time..."

I didn't have a chance to react when suddenly a blinding light emits from the stone, making me drop it onto my lap. It continues to flash an even brighter light, shining luminously infront of my bright blue eyes.

Suddenly, I feel a strange sensation of pain flowing through my body. It roughly becomes more intense as it surges through my veins. The light was making it hard to see, I didn't know what the hell was going on.

Then, my body gave up at the foreign pain and I completely passed out.

In the Fairy Tail guild, it was just like any other night. Natsu and Gray were fighting at the corner. Cana is drinking 3 barrels of booze. Lucy, Erza and Wendy are sitting at a table simply enjoying the loud night. Everyone else was drinking hard and just having a good time.

Ever since the Natsu came back from his one year training, it seemed like nothing happened and the guild was back to normal. Despite going through the hard and rough times, everyone continues to support each other. This guild cherishes friendship more than anything in the world. The bonds are as strong as metal, it could never break.

Erza was taking small bites from her all time favorite strawberry cake, savoring the sweet taste.

"It's just like the Taturos event never happened." Wendy says, smiling at everyone's joyful behavior.

"That's Fairy Tail for you." Erza replies after swallowing a bite.

"We tend to forget things that just happened." Lucy sweatdrops at her guild's weird behavior.

Suddenly, Natsu picks up an somewhat familiar scent. He throws Gray down on the wooden floor and tries smelling the scent once more.

"Oi, teme, what the hell was th-" Gray stopped himself as he saw his rival with a serious expression.

"I smell something weird, it's coming from outside!" Before the ice mage could even reply, Natsu barges through the guild doors and goes outside. That got some attention from the people inside. Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Mirajane, Gray and along with the Exceeds follows Natsu outside.

A bright light beam appears from the sky and shoots down, just a few meters away from Natsu. When the light slowly disappears, tiny sparkles appears and vanishes completely.

What shocked them was the body that was displayed in front of them.

It was a girl.

"What the hell just happened?" Gray mutters.

"Take her inside, we'll ask her questions later when she wakes up." Erza orders Natsu to carry the almost lifeless body inside the infirmary, which he obeys and did what he was told.

"I-I'll go with you!" Wendy follows Natsu inside the infirmary, everyone else waits outside in the guild hall.

The scene was hard to talk about, it happened all too oddly and quickly. Since when did light beams mean a body was going to appear?

Erza quickly explains to Master, who immediately becomes serious from his previous drunken state as he rubs his chin in thought.

"Ancient Portal Magic." Master finally says, a few people looks at him with questioning eyes.

"Ancient Portal Magic?" Lucy repeats, she remembered reading that in an ancient book when she went over to Levy's house one time.

"The name of the magic suggests what te magic does.." Master turns his tiny body towards his children, as if telling a fairy tale. "Ancient Portsl Magic, is Lost Magic. In old times, this magic was made to make travelling to other worlds more convenient. Unfortunately, someone misused it. He took advantage of it by going back and forth and damaging the protective barrier wall between each worlds. Of course, the Magic Council had to seal away the magic for balance to return in the world. But it caused little fragments of magic to spread to different worlds. Or these fragments' magic would turn into a portal. They thought it had disappeared since the ancient times. The fragments were said to still be lingering in different worlds, but it would be extremely rare to come across one. But it's possible this person found the very last fragment."

Silence took over his children, almost speechless at the history behind the Lost Magic.

"I wonder which world that person came from." Levy asks no one in particular.

"We have to wait a little, she's being healed by Wendy right now." All of them looks at the infirmary door and waits patiently.

In the infirmary, Wendy held her hands infront of the body and a blue healing glow appears. She closes her eyes as she concentrates on her healing. Natsu watches at the side, leaning his back on the wall.

By examining the features of the body, it was obvious the gender of the body was a girl. She had black hair that stopped above her navel, like Erza's hair length. She looked fairly pretty, in Natsu's opinion. But he paid more attention to the strange scent that was emitting from her.

What is this strange scent? He thinks to himself as he crosses his arms.

"You can feel it too, Natsu-san?"

Wendy's gentle voice snaps him out of his thoughts and looks at the small girl. "I can feel extreme magic pressure coming from her, but her magic levels at the moment are really low." The blue glow vanishes from her hands, and lets out a soft sigh.

"Magic pressure? She smells weirdly familiar to me." Natsu tilts his head slightly and walks towards the girl.

Her face seemed to gain back its color from pale to slightly tanned. Her chest moves up and down, signaling the obvious that she's breathing normally.

"She'll be awake by tomorrow, she needs rest now." Wendy tells him and goes ahead first. The pink haired mage follows her, before giving one last look at the new girl. Then, he turns off the lights and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

I can hear the pounding of my heart. I slowly open my eyes and find myself enclosed in a dark room. My first thought was that I was kidnapped, which scared the shit out of my pants for a second. Then, I remembered I got home safe last night.

Then that's when it **hit** me.

 _The stone._

There was a blinding light, and a painful feeling spreaded all over my body. It seems I lost conciousness after that.

 _But where the hell am I?_ I slowly get up from the uncomfortable bed. I notice I was in some kind of infirmary. The white curtains near the bed were pushed aside, no one was in the same room as me. I shakily stand up and feel a shooting pain down my legs.

 _The pain is better, but it still hurts like shit._ I carefully make my way towards the window, hopefully I can see what kind of place I'm in. Pulling up the window slide, I saw lots of trees together.

I raise an eyebrow and immediately panic, widening my eyes. _I don't live nearby any kind of forest!_ Turning to my left, I hear shuffling outside of the door and the door knob slowly turns. I grab the nearest weapon I could find, which was only a plank of wood.

When the door swings open, I mentally prepare myself for the gangsters or rapists to beat me up.

However, my mind couldn't register the person that appears infront of me. A little girl with dark blue hair and dark colored eyes. _Wait...isn't she from Fairy Tail? N-no way!_

 _But why is she before my very eyes? She's fictional, not reall..._

 _Am I_ _dreaming_ _?_

"W-Wendy?" I manage to mutter, my arms becomes loose, dropping to my sides.

I forget for a split second that she isn't aware of the anime itself as she starts to panic. "H-how do you know my name?" I quickly notice the slight fear in her eyes as she begins to back away slowly.

 _I have to make something up!_ My brain racked for the perfect excuse, and I smoothly say, "I read a lot about you in the Weekly Sorcerer! Fairy Tail's Healing Fairy, that's your nickname." _Good job, Quinn. You didn't stutter like an idiot._

She lets out a relieved sigh and smiles gently. "Gomenasai for my accusation. I thought you might be a spy of somesort." I nod, immediately forgiving her. But the shock inside me didn't fade away, how could I calm down when the actual Wendy Marvell is right here in front of me?

"How do you feel?" She asks me in gentle voice. Her voice somewhat calms me down. I had to gather all my self-control to not hug the life out of her and say, "I'm alright, there's pain in my legs but it got better."

Then, I realize I have important questions to ask.

Before she could reply, I quickly add, "How did I get here?"

She looks up at the ceiling in thought, putting a finger on her chin. "Well, it was really odd. There was a light beam that came from the sky. Your body appeared after the light was gone. Erza ordered us to bring you inside and get treated first, then ask questions later."

My jaw drops slightly after she explains to me my dramatic entrance. It strangely makes sense in a way if I really think about it deeply. A bright light appeared in my room. I heard a fucking voice. Then, I arrive in this world through a light beam.

 _WHAT THE FUCK QUINN, YOU NORMALY DON'T END UP IN A FREAKING ANIME WORLD! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE?!_

My thoughts are fighting against me inside and I slowly feel a headache coming on.

"Um, what's your name?" Her voice takes me out of my arguing thoughts, making me realize that she brought me back to the bed.

Happily sighing that the pain in my legs are gone, I reply, "Quinn. Quinn Ayame."

 _This doesn't make any sense. How did I end up in an anime world? How did that stone bring me here? How is any of this possible? I watched the show before and I vaguely remember things here. But how can you watch a show and end up in their universe? And most importantly..._

 _Who was the_ _ **voice**_ _last night?_

"Oh, she's awake!" Voices were coming from outside. I look up from Wendy and see my life flash before my eyes.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray standing outside the door frame.

Due to the overwelming characters that are from an anime I've loved for years is practically before my eyes, I pass out. My body collapses forward and I land on the floor. Feeling my subconscious slowly fade away, I hear muffled voices...

Wendy's POV

When she suddenly collapsed, my eyes widen in horror. I hear Lucy blaming Natsu for making her pass out, who argues back saying it wasn't his fault.

"Everyone please, lower your voices!" I say a bit louder than my usual tone. I didn't want to sound harsh to them, but I need them to be quiet.

"Sorry about that Wendy, did she say anything about herself?" Erza comes up to me and helps me place Quinn's body back on the bed.

"She says her name is Quinn. I was going to ask more questions, then she suddenly passed out again after seeing you guys." I explain to her. Placing two of my fingers on her wrist, I feel a normal heartbeat.

"I'll just wait here with you, Wendy. Master asked me to ask her some questions." I nod and continue to exam her body. My hands lights up with blue aura and start examining inside her body.

"You guys have to wait back in the guild hall." Erza says sternly, not a single one of them argues back and they leave in an instant.

After around 5 minutes of examining, I notice her eyes starting to open. "She's starting to w-wake up!" I say. I hear Erza stand up and walking towards the bed. The blue aura disappears and I pull my hands back to my sides.

"W-where am I?" I hear her mutter to herself, due to my advanced hearing I could hear her clearly.

"How do you feel?" Erza says in the most gentle voice I've ever heard from her, I can tell she's trying not to make her nervous or pass out.

"E-Erza Scarlet!" She shakily says, her deep azure eyes widens in surprise. Erza raises an eyebrow at her, I think that she thinks Quinn seems suspicious.

"How do you know of my name?" Erza continues with the same gentle voice, but this time it sounded more stiffer.

Quinn's eyes widen again and I see a little panic in her, but after a quick second she looks back at Erza normally, "Titania, the strongest woman mage in Fairy Tail." She says with confidence laced in her voice.

I notice Erza was previously tense, but she relaxes upon hearing her explanation.

"Where did you come from?" Erza questions.

She pauses for a moment, looking back and forth between me and Erza. After a while, she lets out a sigh and finally looks down.

"Guess it's time to explain."

Quinn's POV

I slowly and carefully tell my story and how I got here. Both of them had a mix of surprise and curiousity on their faces. From time to time, they would nod as I explain.

I told them everything; My shitty life back where I live, my shitty school, how people despise me being there, how I found the weird stone on the sidewalk and that stone basically transported me here.

Although I finally realized that I'm actually sitting right here in the Fairy Tail universe, I still can't wrap that part around my head. Freaking Erza Scarlet is right infront of me. Titania of Fairy Tail. Strongest woman mage.

 _It had to be a dream. Really realistic dream._

When I finish explaining, I inhale and blew out the air quickly. All that talking made me out of breath. I wait for their response, but I can see they were trying to take the information in.

"Quinn, I'll take you to Master." I quickly panic, thinking that they were going to kick me out of here.

 _What are you thinking? This is Fairy Tail we're talking about. They're all about friendships and such. They would't do anything like that._

She notices the panic in my eyes and gives me a warm smile, which instantly calmed me down. There was something about her smile that made me feel like nothing bad will happen.

 _Probably._

"Don't worry, we'll just discuss the situation with him." I nod and got up from the bed, following behind Erza.

"Don't push yourself too much, Quinn-san." Wendy's concern for me made me squeal internally, but physically I still felt weak. I gave her the biggest smile I could muster and continue walking out of the infirmary.

As we are walking down the hallway and down the stairs, our footsteps against the creaky wooden steps caught everyone's attention. I see people whispering to each other here and there, I was used to people whispering like that back where I lived so that didn't bother me as much.

Erza walks up to Master, who's currently drinking another cup of booze and whispers to him. Most likely speaking to him about me. His face was scrunched up in thought, placing his booze down on the bar table and rubs his chin thoughtfully.

While they were talking, I take a look around the guild hall, everyone's eyes were on me. Despite the large amount of attention they're giving me, that didn't faze me as much.

"Miss, you can sit here." I turn to my right and saw Reedus, the painter mage, getting up from his seat and gestures for me to sit down. I shake my head and smile at his gentleman efforts.

"It's alright, I'm fine."

If there's one thing I'm good that, it's lying.

My legs are killing me and the ache stays the longer I stand up, but I felt shy for taking in his offer.

"Please, do sit. I'm off to paint anyways. I insist." He gestures again to his seat, where I slowly accept his offer and slowly sit down. Finally, the ache disappears.

Reedus bows slightly and walks away, off to aisle to paint. I turn my attention back to Master and Erza.

"Quinn, is there anything else you need to tell us?" Master says with his arms crossed, looking straight at me.

I gulp in a nervous breath and sigh. I nod and slowly proceed to tell him that Fairy Tail is Japanese animation show from where I'm from. Leaving out some details, I explain how the anime is famous. People with uncertain looks on their faces looks at me weirdly, which I reply by explaining their characters. Proving to them that there really is a show.

That left everyone in shock.

"It seems possible..." The Master mutters, believing me. Inside my mind, I sweatdrop at his words. _How is it possible, Master?..._

"I've watched you guys for years now. The show gave color back to my life." I happily say, with a smile on my face. From the corner of my eye, I saw a few people smile along with me.

"Despite having to join a shitty school with shitty people in it, all of you guys erased all of my negative thoughts!" I mentally slap myself for swearing infront of Master Makarov, but it looks like he didn't care anyways.

"Ne ne, was I the main character?!" Natsu comes up to me with a toothy grin on his face while Happy floats beside him using his wings.

"Well, Lucy was the main ch-" Natsu's shoulders suddenly slumps and he goes back to seat. He was... _sulking?_

"Me?" Lucy was sitting nearby Natsu and points to herself.

I nod. "Well, at first it was you. But after a while, you, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, slowly became the mains."

The people I've mentioned looks at my direction with a surprised expression, but looked interested in a way.

"But the main character is supposed to be only one character." Natsu huffs and crosses his arms like a child, which made me laugh. On the inside, I sweatdrop again. _Is he not taking this as weird?_

"I expect you would want to return back to your homeland sooner or later?" Master's voice made me turn back to his direction.

I simply shake my head. "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to return to a place that has never made me feel anything." I say harshly, but it was close to a mutter. Luckily, he heard what I said.

"Didn't you have friends there?" Gray Fullbuster asks, his shirt suddenly disappeared. I'd be blushing so hard right now if he didn't asked me such a serious question, but I controlled myself.

Tried.

"Nope. Never had, never will." I shrug, shoulder muscles suddenly aching again.

"What d'ya mean never will?" Natsu recovered from his childish state and had a serious expression on his face.

"I don't think I'll ever have friends there." I say, completely forgetting that fucking Fairy Tail was with me.

"I dunno if you'll make friends there. But you got a whole lot here." He points to everyone in the guild, some waved, smiled and cheered.

I feel tears slowly coming into my eyes. A tear falls down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away, I didn't want to look weak infront of them already. So I look towards the ceiling and the tears were gone.

"Thank you so much, that honestly means a lot to me." I managed to shakily say, holding a fist infront of him which he gladly bumped back with his own fist.

"Master, you should let her stay here!" Lucy stands up from her table, slamming her hands on it.

"Aye!" Happy flies in circles and put his paw in the air.

Master looks like he was thinking about it for a moment, and looks back at me. "Does magic exist back where you live?

I shake my head furiously. "My homeland is the most normal place you could ever visit. There's no such thing as magic and the only magic that exist there is the ones in shows and children's stories."

"Just like Edolas..." Master mutters, rubbing his chin again. He likes to do that a lot, does he?

I let out a sigh after all that mouthful explanation. "I'm just an ordinary teenager."

"B-but I felt magic pressure coming from you." Everyone turned to Wendy who looks up and immediately felt shy after saying it.

"That's impossible, I don't have any magic in me." I reply, raising an eyebrow. _How?_

"Well, you also smelled weird." Natsu crossed his arms, which made me sweatdrop.

"You didn't have to say it out loud."

"I didn't mean it like that!" He crosses his arms. "I meant you had a familiar scent on you. I can't really explain it, but you smell exactly like how a Dragon Slayer would."

I got even more confused. I turn to Master who was just as confused as I was, but had a shocked expression.

"I'm not entirely sure about this, but you may have a connection in this world."

A blast of whispers and mumers spreaded across the guild, most of them being amazed that I might contain one of the Lost Magic, or Ancient Magic.

"I honestly don't know." Looking down at my hands, I was deep in thought. _It's possible that I have magic?! Maybe I can blow away The Plastics now..._

Great Quinn, is that all you can think about now?

"We can go to Blue Pegasus and have Hibiki see what kind of power she does have, afterall he has Archive." Erza suggests.

"Alright, then it's decided. Check what kind of powers she holds." Master orders. Suddenly, his expression becomes even more serious as he closes his eyes. "But first..."

Silence took over the guild quickly, waiting for him to continue his sentence. I gulp in a nervous breath, unsure of what's about to happen.

" **WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL, QUINN!** "

A shock expression is plastered on my face as people began to cheer and shout,

" **WELCOME QUINN!** "

I turn to my left and saw Natsu cheering along with Lucy and the others, which made me smile happily for once.

 _Huh? I'm actually smiling? And it's not a fake one..._

As the party started, Mirajane, cue the fangirling me inside when she introduced herself. Having the guild stamp at hand, she points to it with her other index finger.

"Where would you want your guild mark to be?" She asks in a sweet and gentle tone, smiling.

I already gave it some thought, "I'd like it on my left arm here." I point to my left bicep. "Lilac, please."

She nods happily and gets right to it, stamping in on my left bicep perfectly, Me being excited person I am, I squealed like a little girl and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Quinn!" She hugs me back, hurrying herself back to the bar where she had to serve drinks.

I sigh happily and stare at the beautiful insignia. I glance up and look at the people around me. They were celebrating and drinking hard, just like the anime I've always watched.

 _If this is ever a dream, I never want to wake up._

"Quinn, come over here! Let's dance!"

Before I could even reply, Lucy grabs my wrist and brings me near to the other girls, then they all start to dance while I simply copy their moves.

And the party went on, with us dancing, drinking, cheering happily.

This is more than I could ever dream of.

((CHAPTER TWOOOO! Yayyyyyyyy!

Oh btw, the story is taken place after the Tautaros arc and after they got Fairy Tail back up and running, and I stop following the story after that soooo everything that happens in here is made up by meee.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

even though there's no one here yet ._. xD ))


End file.
